


Seven Deadly Emotions

by Kuro_cache



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Interactions with all of Raven's emotions, Romance, Some Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_cache/pseuds/Kuro_cache
Summary: Raven's emotions are beginning to get out of hand. The source of this mayhem? Her new found affection for the masked leader of the Titans'. An ancient spell book holds the key to keeping her emotions at bay, but the consequences was what she least expected. The spell she chose teleported her and Robin into her mind and the only way out is to let Robin know...Everything.





	1. Realization

The double electronic doors opened and the silent purple-haired girl walked into the teens' gathering area. Glancing up from her palms both clasped around her empty tea cup she spotted Beast boy and Cyborg playing their usual video games. Starfire; sitting on the couch watching the two brawl while playing with her little silk-mutated pet, and then Robin. Just the thought of his name made a stirring in her gut she was not familiar with nor will she ever get used to the feeling. She hadn't the slightest idea of how this...emotion came to occur, if she allowed herself to call it an emotion. Nowadays if she felt a certain way too much, her powers would be unbalanced; her emotions are forever intertwined with her abilities and in order to remain in control she had to cut them off. But as of late it was growing more and more difficult for her and she believed the main reason for this was a certain spiky-haired masked boy wonder.

She figured she'd retrace her steps as to how her affection for the teams' leader came into being. He cared for her like the others did, protected her when she couldn't herself, so what was it exactly? The idea of looking at him as more than a friend filtered it's way into her mind and she began to feed off of the inquiry. It manifested in her dreams way too many times for comfort, she could hardly look at him let alone speak to him without admiring some aspect of the little things he did. A part of her felt foolish for feeling this way, he obviously did not feel the same and all the team could see how Starfire gravitated towards him. They were the perfect pairing and her?..well. Glancing over at Beast boy she sighed in distaste, it's easier to say opposites attract.

"Hey Raven, mind making an extra cup for me?"

"Huh?!" At the sound of his voice Raven jumped out of her thoughts, focusing all her energy into the tea pot in her hand, the dark matter caused the glass to shatter. The sound of the pot bursting gained the attention of everyone in the room and Raven immediately wanted to withdraw from the entire situation. She was able to gain some focus however, to catch all of the shards before they hit the ground.

"Were ok." Robin announced, Cyborg and Beast boy shrugged then returned to their game and Star to pampering her pet.

As Robin rounded the corner to help with the spilled tea all over the kitchen floor Raven guided the ball of energy omitting from her hand over to the trash and dumped all of the broken pieces into the metal bin. She then leaned against the kitchen counter to regain her breath and began chanting her usual meditation hems to calm herself.

"Are we..ok?" Robin asked, looking over at her as he ringed out the rag he used to wipe the floor. By 'we' he obviously meant Raven. She opened her eyes and glanced at him feeling her stomach jump once again, "You..wanted..some tea?" She asked incoherently.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I've been researching some Chinese martial arts. Meditation is good for focus and concentration. Tea usually helps you with that right?"

"Oh." She murmured, "Yeah.."

With those few words she walked out of their living room and back through the doors to her room; her one comfort zone. Once she was inside her dark room the goth pressed her back against the wall and pondered why she suddenly felt this way. For some reason she hoped that Robin wanted to join her for a cup of tea out of courtesy or perhaps to get to know her better. She's imagined the scenario enough to believe it could be real. To believe he honestly wanted to spend time with her.

"Foolish" She whispered. She was tired of feeling this way, it was hard to focus with some many thoughts and feelings running through her that she never dared to have before. She was confused and yet bashful, affectionate and angry at herself. Of all the people she's encountered in her eighteen years of life, Robin was the one she came to fall for? The most saddening part was that she could never have him; oh yes..sorrow always liked to creep it's way out of her as well. Irritated by this, she groaned to herself as she walked over to her book case full of spells. None of them held the kind of power she needed, she's read them all several times to find nothing of use. She needed to find a spell that would separate herself from her emotions until she learned to overcome them.

"It's no use!" She yelled grabbing one of her books and tossing it across her room. At the sound of one of her crow shaped vases breaking she turned around with a horrified look on her face. The four red eyes that stared back at her from her vanity mirror vanished and she clutched her cape in despair.

"Control it." She whispered.

Taking out her mirror she often used for meditation she sat down, crossing her legs and placed the mirror in front of her. For now all she could do was stay calm and focused until she found a way to put these emotions to rest.

"You guys notice Raven's been acting a bit strange lately?" Robin asked as he joined his other companions.

"Dude, when is Raven not acting strange" Beast boy replied receiving a slap on the back of his head from his mechanical friend sitting beside him. "Owe Cy!" he yelled glaring at Cyborg. "It's true!"

"You're always picking on her man, no wonder she doesn't like you," Cyborg spoke.

"Robin is correct, I have also noticed Raven has been more withdrawn lately." Starfire added. Leaning against the couch behind Starfire Robin placed his hand on his chin. "Don't sweat it. Raven likes to be alone." Beast boy added.

"Hmm..maybe we should check up on her-" Suddenly the lights in the tower flashed red and an alert appeared on their screen. "Titans trouble!" Robin reported running over to the titans' computer.

"Where's the trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Jump City library! Lets Move!" Robin ordered making his way across the floor as the others followed. Raven waited at the entrance as they all headed out. Beast boy laughed as he ran with the others, "Ha ha! What's worth stealing in a library!"

"Knowledge!" Raven replied receiving a puzzled look from the shape shifter.

-o-

Working her way through the guarded halls Jinx searched for the book that might have the spell she needed to reverse this curse she was born with. Being a girl with nothing but bad luck following her around she needed a way to change her fate. She could be better, perhaps a better person or a better sorceress. All the hope she had for her future lied within the book she was aimlessly searching for. It was one of the oldest spell books ever written, it held the power that could alter the universe if put in the right hands. Buried beneath the main library, Jinx hurried through the archives and past the old decaying books.

Bursting through two large double doors with her magic that rusted the metal hinges Jinx laughed to herself. "To easy.." Walking to the middle of the room she saw the thick heavy book sitting on its pedal stool waiting for her to take it. As she reached toward the book a blade caught her sleeve pinning her arm against the wall behind her. "Hey!" She yelled, more concerned about her wardrobe then the fact that she'd been caught.

"Seems your luck just ran out!" Robin yelled as Jinx ripped her sleeve out of the blade's hold. "Huh, how original." Jinx scoffed.

"Titan's Go!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in unison.

Her eyes flashed a neon pink as Jinx struck magic shock-waves towards the ground eradicating the floor beneath the titans knocking both Cyborg and Robin off of their feet. Beast boy transformed into a crow and began swarming around the pink-haired girl. Rebounding off of the pedal-stool; while avoiding Starfire's green blots, Jinx leaped into the air catching the green bird then sending a shock-wave through his tiny limbs. As she landed on the ground she tossed the exhausted beast boy at Starfire who caught him just as he returned to his human form. Raven picked up several books and shot them at the sorceress who jumped around with the agility of an acrobat. "Owe!" Jinx whined as one of the heavier books knocked her off of her feet.

"What happened to your friends?" Raven asked. Meaning the students she studied with at Hive academy. "I work alone now, and if you don't mind I've got what I came for." She replied picking up the large book. At the sight of the book Raven's eyes widened, she knew what Jinx was trying to steal. It held all the spells too powerful to be left in the wrong hands. Spells so powerful they could help keep her powers under control.

"Rae! Your letting her get away!" Cyborg yelled as he ran past the derby. "Huh?" Raven muttered as she now saw Jinx running towards the exit in the back of the library archives; she immediately took off after her.

"You're not getting away!" Robin yelled throwing several of his heat seeking bombs at the young witch. Jinx turned around and sent shock waves at the disks not realizing the catastrophic results it would have. As the two forces collided they sent off a devastating explosion destroying the library entirely whilst sending the teens flying off of their feet in several directions. Pushing a large piece of concrete off of him Cyborg stood up and ran over to Starfire, the only titan in the same area as he was.

Using his lazer canon and Starfire her star-bolts they blasted through the rumble to find their other teammates. "Hey BB! You ok!" Cyborg yelled. "Robin! Raven!" Starfire yelled.

"OOhhh" They heard someone moan. Pushing away a large book shelf they found Beast boy slumped over a pile of books. "You are alright?" Starfire asked helping him to his feet.

Clutching his head with his hands Beast boy sighed, "Ohh I'm never coming to a library again" "Not like you ever have before" Cyborg replied.

"Robin! Are you harmed?" Starfire exclaimed as their wounded leader joined them. His cape was torn and several other places on his suit but other than those small casualties he seemed perfectly fine.

Clearing his throat he glanced around the destroyed remains, "Where's Raven?"

The goth stood further away in between the ruins of the library and her friends trying to find her. In front of her lied Jinx buried underneath a library shelf and beside her the book she tried to steal. Raven remained frozen in place as she pondered on what she should do; the right thing she should do.

"Go ahead Raven." Jinx taunted. She reached out and pushed the book over to her, the purple haired girl looked down as the novel slid to a stop against her feet. "Take it, prove just home much of a 'hero' you are" She laughed.

"Don't act like you know me." Raven replied. Jinx laughed again, and before she could reply the other titan's found them.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled. "Sweet! you caught her!"

The dark-haired girl only glanced at him and the shape shifter moved away from her icy glare. "The authorities are on their way, good work team" Robin said.

"Well...Minus destroying the entire library.." Cyborg shrugged.

Once the teens were back at the tower Raven returned to her room without a second glance or mention to anyone.

She walked up to her bed and glanced around the room as if someone would catch her in the privacy of her own dorm. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the book from her cloak, "It's for the best." She whispered. Once Jinx was captured and the team was occupied with helping clean up the library wreckage, it gave her just enough time to steal the book before anyone noticed.

The spells it contained and concealed power it held would surely help her emotions remain sustainable. She's wasn't a thief or a villain; she told her self that sometimes heroes must prepare for the worst. And if she couldn't control her demonic power, the worst would surely come, one book out of thousands shouldn't be that important.

Now all she needed to do was make sure no one knew she took the book, the other Titan's wouldn't understand.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she bent down and shoved the book under her bed; admittedly not the best hiding place but the fastest she could think of.

Typing in her pass code to her door Robin opened it as she sat down on her bed trying to look as casual as possible.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Raven replied placing her cloak off of her head so that he could see her face.

"Look the Team and I have noticed you've been a bit...preoccupied lately. If something is bothering you, you know you have us to talk to..It's always good to get something off of your chest."

"Really?" She asked standing from her bed to walk over to him. "Yes," He replied confidently, "It's not good to keep things bottled up. That's something we both should have learned by now."

"And what have you kept bottled up Robin?" She asked looking up at his perfect angular face. Looking down at her she noticed his face turn slightly red as he was now being put on the spot.

"Nothing..I just." "Exactly" Raven interceded. "It's much harder than we think it is." She was daringly close to him now, glancing from his eyes to his lips, she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if they leaned in a bit closer to each other. She pulled away as the day dream began to play in her mind, she needed to stop buying into those ridiculous scenarios.

"Thank you for your advice Robin, but this might be something I have to work out on my own." "Oh" He muttered, seemingly caught in his own day dream.

"Understood." He replied, he walked back out into the hall and closed her doors behind him.

* * *

 

_(Leave a review? The first chapter of a story is never interesting enough to me. Let me know if you're intrigued!)_


	2. Intelligence

About a week had pasted since their encounter with Jinx. The titan's had very few missions to go on and spent their down time as they usually did. Playing video games, journeying to the mall of shopping, and combat training until their city needed them again. Raven took notice that everyone began to realize she was quieter than usual and tried to stay out of her room more casually. She would sit on the ledge out looking the city and read as the other Titan's entertained themselves. She forged a fake cover for the spell book so that she could continually read it while lowering suspicions. Although that didn't help much at all.

"The police who investigated the crime says that the book they kept hidden in the archives is still missing." Robin began as he sat everyone down in the commons area to look over the case.

"So? It was just a dingy old book? What would anyone do with it other than read it?" Beast boy asked.

"There was a reason they kept it hidden. " Cyborg replied. "Perhaps the book was destroyed," Starfire added, "Many of the other novels were damaged."

"Star could be right, but after scanning all of the remains, all the books-damaged included, were all accounted for, except for the one Jinx was trying to steal." Robin leaned against the main database computer deep in thought. Turning around he accessed the police files as well as library data and pulled up the image of the book.

Upon seeing the same book she held in her very hands right in front of her, Raven closed it immediately and tucked it inside of her cloak. Another emotion she had been feeling lately was guilt, most commonly tied with her sorrow. After reading through half of it already she still did not find the spell she was looking for. The more the team discussed just where the book might have gone the more Raven's chest began to tighten. She felt like all their accusations were being targeted at her. Which they should be, she was the thief in this case.

"The book holds some kind of magic, that was the reason Jinx wanted it. If anyone else got a hold of it.." Robin began.

"It would cause a whole mess of trouble." Cyborg finished.

They all exchanged worried looks as they remembered past spell binders and villainous magicians they've faced before. They knew very well tempering with such power could be dangerous. "Well as long as Jinx doesn't have it were good right!" Beast boy added.

"But someone must have taken it," Cy replied.

"No one else was there, but her and us." Raven spoke, her voice a little shaken but she knew if she didn't say anything they would ask for her opinion.

"This doesn't make any sense," Robin murmured.

As he looked over to her, Raven could feel his eyes pierce her face from behind his mask. "It's been almost a week and the person hasn't done anything yet? Why wait so long to strike when they know their time is limited?" He questioned folding his sculpted arms across his chest.

Translation: I know you've been hiding something Raven, now when are you going to do something about it?

She looked away from his gaze although the other teammates hardly noticed what he subliminally meant. He knows..Raven thought. Damn him! Well..that's what happens when you let someone in, Robin knew all of the teams weaknesses, because they trusted him with them. Raven was no different, he picked up on all of her subtle glances and awkward fidgeting. Raven allowed him inside her head once before and she did the same for him when they were both battling Slade. That was the only reason she believed she could be a better fit for him than Starfire.

Robin might know everything about his team, but they knew very minimal about him. When Robin was being tormented he allowed Raven to know everything. Now she knew his real name, the batman and his real identity, His eyes from behind the mask, how his parents died; everything. After that point something between them changed and that is a connection he will never have with Starfire.

"We shouldn't think so hard about this." Raven spoke standing from the couch. "The officers on sight could have made a mistake, if they weren't so incompetent we'd be out of jobs.."

"Ouch" Beast boy emphasized on Raven's insult.

"Have them look over the remains again." Raven suggested as she left the conversation.

"hmm" Robin sighed as they watched her retreat back to her room like she always did.

A few hours had passed and Raven finally found it; the spell that could change all of this. In human language it would be called "Emotion Eater", although it wouldn't destroy her emotions it would only separate them into her different chakras.

"This is the one." She whispered sitting on the floor of her room. She left the book on the floor and stood up to being arranging her candles and other ingredients the book described. Stopping by her mirror she looked at her self and sighed, she felt defeated. Having to hide and dealing with this guilt was too much to handle at once, and Robin. He'd be here soon and the last thing she wanted was to be scolded by his furious and yet handsome face.

-o-

It was evening when everyone was heading to bed or up midnight snacking when Robin decided to see Raven. Technically he had several hours to do this, but he wanted privacy and that's better done when Titans Tower and its inhabitants were asleep. Robin understood Raven enough to know that she was always a girl who liked to be alone and he respected her privacy enough to know when she needed no company, but he cold tell something was amiss.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Affectum...Comeden...Veniat Ad Me!" Raven yelled, reciting the spell she found in the book. "Raven!" Robin yelled, hand in mid-air as he was about to knock on her door.

Gasping at the sound of his voice Raven froze in her cross-legged position on the floor. "No! Don't come in here!" She yelled back. Looking down at the book in front of her she had already began the spell and only had limited time to finish it. The black candles surrounding her were lit blazing higher than normal, the words on the pages began to glow.

"Whats going on?!" Robin yelled beginning to type in her rooms pass code. "Ahh!" Raven yelled as she struggled to concentrate; she couldn't reply to him for she was running out of time.

"I'm coming in!" Robin replied furiously typing in her pass code unlocking her door. "Robin! Affectum..Comeden!" Raven continued..

"Raven stop!" Robin yelled as he burst into her room appalled by her display; she was using the dark magic for her own use?!

"Robin! Veniat Ad Me!" Leaping from the circle on the ground Raven recited the last bit of the spell before gripping onto Robin's arms holding him back from the demonic display.

"The book! I didn't want to assume but-" He looked down at her with a mix of concern and betrayal.

"Robin! You have to understand! It's too late!" She pleaded pushing him towards her door. "I'm sorry Raven!" He spoke grabbing her arms and moving out of her grip.

"I'm not letting you keep this any longer!" He finished running over to the book.

"No!" She pleaded as Robin reached down to close the book. As he touched the page his hand became stuck to it like a mouse in a sticky trap. "What?!" He muttered. Suddenly a red mass began to form on the page. As he struggled to rip his hand off the book, an immoveable force began to suck him into an unknown vortex of spiraling energy; in moments his body vanished. "Dudes!" Beast boy yelled having heard the ruckus and come to investigate. Seeing Robin get sucked into what seemed to be a red black hole left him immobile in terror.

"Robin!" Raven yelled only a few seconds behind dived in after her companion. To her surprise her face collided with the untouched book for the vortex was gone. She stood suddenly feeling a power surge through her spine. Beast boy ran towards Raven as she gripped her head and cringed before collapsing into his arms completely unconscious.

"Raven?!" He yelled looking down at her expressionless face. Beast boy glanced at the chaos around him trying to piece together what might have happened. "Oh man.."

-o-

"Ahhh!" The teen yelled as he was transported into an entirely differently dimension. Smacking the cold hard ground beneath him the titans' leader sat up on his knees and glanced around at the open space surrounding him. It looked like a vast universe of reds, blues, and vibrant purples. Seeing the purple orbs and galaxies around him he remembered how he ended up here. "RAVEN!" he yelled.

Standing up he dusted his suit off and shouted her name once more to hear no response. Suddenly his surroundings began to shift and change, so rapidly he knelt down to grip onto the rock beneath him to avoid falling off. Once he stopped he looked up to see a path way towards a large octagonal structure. Leaping from the path of stones to the fortress he walked inside to see it was a vast library. The eight book shelves stretching so high above him he could not see where they ended.

In front of him, at the other end of the library a girl moved about the books in a pale yellow cloak. "Raven?" He asked.

Running up to her he looked at the girl in utter surprise as she turned to him fixating her round glasses on her face. It really was Raven!

"Hello Robin, might I ask how you got here?" She replied. She returned to her normal duties of filing books of information back to their corresponding shelves as he replied.

"Shouldn't you know why I'm here?" He asked, not entirely meaning to answer a question with another question. She was the one reciting the spell he interrupted, although now he realized that was not the smartest idea. It would make sense Raven knew what would happen to them by the spell she used. She stopped the action of placing the a thick black book in its slot and turned to him.

"Should I know this?" She asked, more so talking to herself than to him.

"Remember, I was in your room last night.." "Oh!" She interrupted putting down her books on an oval-shaped table. Robin, taken back by her steady focus on him now, staggered back a few steps as she stepped closer to him.

"I am not Raven." She began only to correct herself. "Well..." She fixed her round glasses again, "I am Raven, but...I am her intelligence, thoughtfulness, analytical-self. I am apart of her...which connects to her as a whole, but still separate..." She finished with a quirky grin, scanning his face for him to show any side of understanding.

"So you are her emotions." Robin spoke still slightly confused. "Precisely!" Raven rejoiced.

The eighteen year old boy wonder still wasn't used to Raven acting this way and couldn't help but stare at her as she returned to shelving her books. It was a different side of Raven he's never seen before but, he could admit he liked it.

"And yellow is the color of intelligence?" Robin asked pointing at her newly colored uniform.

"hmm?" Looking down at her clothes she held the expression as if nothing was wrong or out of the norm about them, "I suppose, I just like this color."

She flew up to one of the higher shelves she couldn't reach and placed a book into a slot.

"But as we were saying, what ever you are referring to, I have no idea what you're talking about. Something did shift before you got here though." She continued.

"Here?" glancing around at the library walls, and inner galaxies just on the outskirts, Robin finally put all the pieces together. "Inside Raven's mind."

"Yes" She answered lowering herself back to the ground.

Once it dawned on him his expression and demeanor changed back to urgency. "How do I get out of here? How do I find Raven? If I was affected by this, she must have been too."

"I suppose you're talking about the spell?"

Robin nodded as he joined her at the oval-shaped table. "I could tell when a surge of magic is not our own." She added, bringing reason as to how she knew Raven had located magic that must have brought Robin here. Glancing down at the books on top the table Robin noticed they all had various names. Trigon, Jinx, Titan's, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire...Robin

"These are her memories?" He asked reaching towards the thick book with his name on it. Picking up the novel before he could open it, Raven held it close to her chest giving him the idea he was not permitted to read it. "Most recent ones" She added.

"But they are more than memories, they are her thoughts on that person, her opinions of them.." She finished with a small blush. Turning on her heel she went to place Robin's book away before he tried anything sneaky.

"This is how she organizes all the information she acquires, through books. They are specific through names, places, references..."

"Am I never to know what Raven truly thinks of me?" Robin asked, knowing very well she could tell him.

Walking up to him, the yellow-dressed girl sighed awkwardly. "We're secretive by nature, especially when it comes to you."

Robin raised a curious brow, not only did she refer to herself and the others as 'we', initiating that this is what Raven believes as a whole. She said Raven was secretive when it came to him, further proving Raven was hiding something from him.

"But if what I'm about to tell you is right, you might just find out."

Robin crossed his arms patiently waiting for her to continue. "Before you arrived, something shifted here, we were all separated. I and her other emotions..I believe it was the spell she used."

Pacing around the library Raven placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Now we are in Raven's first chakra, so I'm inclined to believe the others are also in different chakra's."

"And if I am to make it out of here I need to pass through all of them." He finished.

"Reading up on meditation did you some good," She smiled. "But I am not sure what you must do within them all, locate her emotions, they should be the keys to getting you through the forbidden door."

"Why haven't you at least tried to get out of here and look for the others yourself?" He asked.

"The spell, it permits me from going anywhere. It's a good thing you came along, only you can possibly fix this." She answered.

"I will do my best" He answered placing his hand on her shoulder.

Before she could reply, the library walls parted and a path formed on the other side. "It seems you've passed this round." She finally said.

"Thank you Raven." Robin spoke as he walked through the book shelves into another unknown. As the pathway closed off Raven turned back to her books with a small blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Good luck." She whispered.


	3. Sloth

"EErrhh...HHmmmrrr Ah!," Beast mumbled as he partly carried, partly dragged Raven's body towards her bed. "Geez Rae, for someone who mostly drinks tea you sure do weight a lot!" He laid her down on her bed rather harshly and rubbed his arms. Admittedly he knew Raven was a thin girl and his statement wasn't all that true. Flexing his arm muscles in her mirror he sighed and slightly chuckled to himself. "Ahh I'm no Cyborg."

"Speaking of Cy." He ran out of her room and stood in the hall way. Cupping both hands over his mouth he inhaled a deep breath. "CYBORG! STARFIRE! TROUBLE!" He screamed as loud as his voice could carry and within a matter of minutes his other teammates joined him.

"What is the trouble beast boy?" Starfire yawned, her long red hair in a mass of curls and knots from her wild slumber. A purple pillow nestled in her arms as she gently floated towards him. Cyborg angrily rubbing his eyes stood beside her.

"Beast boy, Please have a good reason for waking me up?!" Cyborg looked inside Raven's room to see the mass of chaos that had unfolded. "Woah, what happened in here?"

"You guys didn't hear all the noise?!" Beast Boy replied. Although their rooms were on opposite sides of the Tower he was sure they'd come on their own. "Raven went crazy!" Beast boy added.

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean 'went crazy'?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh! Friend Raven!" Starfire said flying over to the slumbering girl on the purple bed. "Is..She?" Star's eyes began to water as she hesitated to finished her question.

"No No!" Beast boy reassured, "She just passed out, and I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"How did all of this happen?" Cyborg asked, now fully awake from the shock and urgency. "I'm not sure, it all happened so fast!" Beast boy replied placing his hands on his forehead.

"Robin! Some one go wake up Robin!" Cyborg ordered. As Starfire flew out the door Beast boy stopped her.

"It's no use!" He called out to the Tamaranian girl. Picking up the thick spell book he looked over at them with deep worry in his eyes. "Robin is gone."

-o-

The teams' leader walked along the curved rock path glancing at the inner workings of Raven's mind. It was strangely and yet stunningly beautiful to him. He couldn't really comprehend all that surrounded him but it was like looking into the night sky; knowing very little about what lies above and having the contentment of never wanting to know; because admiring was just enough to keep you satisfied. Robin tampered with his communication link on his wrist to try to see if he could contact Raven or the other Titans. Before he disappeared it seemed like Raven was going in after him, but by the looks of it she never made it inside.

As the masked teen rounded a spiraling curve in the rock path that seamlessly floated in open space, came to a complete stop. "Huh." He questioned walking over to the edge of the bolder where the space and stars beneath him stretched on for what seemed like forever. Turning around to the path behind him his eyes widened as he saw the rock begin to crumble.

"No!" He shouted running towards the broken path thinking he could hop along the stones back to stability. That plan soon fell through as his grip on the rock loosened and he began to fall. Shooting his grappling hook at the flat boulder he was once standing on, he now dangled at the end of the cord dreading the fall beneath him. As he tugged on the cord to pull himself up the rock broke apart propelling him into complete darkness.

"Ahh!" He hissed as he landed on his back. Rolling over in pain he looked around to find that he was now in a place uninhabited by anyone. The stars and galaxies were faded away, there were large and jagged structures surrounding him and obscured wreckage around his feet. One source of light from above him gave him just enough vision not to trip over any the debris.

"How am I supposed to get out of here now?" He asked not entirely expecting an answer.

"Why would you even want to get out?" He heard a small raspy voice question him. Turning around he followed the echo of the voice and found Raven lying over a pile of rubble completely at ease. As he approached the girl she did not move or even look over at him.

"Brown? Right. Now what emotion would that be?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I actually quite like my brown cloak..Robin." She replied glancing up at him with a dull expression. Robin sighed already realizing she was not going to be as helpful as the yellow Raven.

"Look, I'm just trying to find a way out of here. Could you help me?"

"Ha! No..Why would I do that?" She scoffed, digging her pinky finger in between her teeth. "Why should I care to do anything?" She flicked the piece of food caught in her teeth away in some random direction, then burped louder than he'd ever heard Cyborg or Beast boy.

"Sloth.." Robin whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm dealing with the lazier side of Raven."

"Damn right." She voiced, "Just the way I like it."

"If you won't help me, I will find my own way out." Extending his boa staff with a twist of his wrist he used the weapon to barrel through the wreckage and create a path.

"That's no use!" Raven warned. Robin ignored her and continued to hit and push the trash out of his way.

Robin journeyed through the dimly lit space until he saw a small opening of light. "Yes." He muttered as he made his way toward the opening. Pushing throw he debris he glanced around at the open space and moaned when he saw Raven sitting in the exact same place as where he started.

"Told you." She snickered, "It's all just one big circle"

Robin sighed, "So how am I supposed to get out?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "That's not an answer I need!" He replied beginning to lose his patience.

"Well that's the answer I have." She replied dully, ignoring his stern tone of voice.

"Well try again" Robin added murmuring between his teeth in an attempt to clinch his anger. The previous Raven he met said he'd have to go through each emotion in order to reach the forbidden door, but he was starting to feel like this Raven was going to do him no good.

"Why should I?" She asked blandly.

"To help me so that I can help you!"

"Ehh I don't really care that much.." She picked up a small grey rock and tossed it meaninglessly. "I don't care to fix what I can't control."

"So are you just going to sit around and do nothing?!" Robin's voice changed from aggravated to mildly concerned. He'd have to snap some sense into her the best he could, if he was going to get out of this hole.

"That's the plan, I can't do anything in here..So I don't care.." She yawned lying back down on her pile of rubble folding her arms behind her head.

"You should care." Robin replied walking up to her with a determined look and his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"Why do you?" She asked sitting up instantly realizing he wasn't going to accept a simple answer from her. For the emotion of laziness, she now shown small traces of irritation as she glared at him with the same fierceness she received.

"Because I care about my friends! And right now one of them is in trouble!" He replied.

"Not my problem." She spat. Robin groaned turning his back on her as he racked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Looking around at his surroundings once more he seemed to be in a place for the damned, like the place where a black hole ends. There is no other way out of here other than through her. He thought.

"Because I need you" He whispered. "What?" She replied, raising a curious brow as to why he suddenly became so timid. Robin turned around and she was taken back by how determined he looked. Walking up to her he stopped daringly close, making her inch away from him awkwardly. "I said, because I need you.."

"And I should need you?" She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to reply.

"I need to get out of here to find my friends, like I said before..it's because I care about them." Tension began to build in his voice again as this Raven seemed unbreakable.

"I'm sure Miss Smarty-Pants in her disgusting yellow cloak already told you this.. We are not Raven. Those friends you speak of, I don't care about them. You're wasting your time!"

"I'm not wasting my time Raven!" Robin replied. "Oh yeah? And why is that!"

"Because I care about you!" He yelled gripping onto her shoulders, physically shaking her. Her arms dropped to her sides as he continued to hold onto her. Her purple eyes were wide and lost by his gaze as she repeated what he said to her. Doing something that could be potentially harmful or dangerous to yourself for the sake of the ones you love; even though you won't benefit much from it personally- Your still willing to try.

"Selfless" She whispered with eyes that seemed to reflect galaxies; she finally understood. "What?" he whispered.

Robin suddenly felt the ground beneath him tremble and he turned see a stone walk way form out of the piles of debris. He turned back around and found the girl had completely vanished. "Raven?" He continued looking for her but she was no where to be found. For a brief moment he felt a bit uneasy, but decided he didn't have time to dwell on it. He continued on to his next destination in search for her, the real Raven.

-o-

"So Robin is trapped within the pages of the book?" Starfire asked holding the novel curiously. The team didn't want to leave Raven unattended so they all gathered in her room for the remainder of the day only taking breaks for food and restroom. Cyborg and Starfire cleaned up Raven's room as Beast Boy explained to them what he had witnessed.

"I..guess so?" Beast Boy replied, "When I ran in he was sucked into it! Man this is so weird!"

"IS it? I mean we've been to weird places too tempering in Raven's stuff." Cyborg reminded him. "That's Right Cy! But it was her mirror and it took us to her mind, not a book."

"Umm guys?" Starfire interrupted. They looked over to her standing by Raven, pointing at the goth on her bed who was now floating in mid-air. "She's floating!" Star explained.

"She's meditating.." Cyborg answered. "She usually floats when she does that." He shrugged.

"Cy! That's it!" BB yelled. "Raven's mirror was for meditation! So maybe the spell she used was for that also, so Robin isn't in the book!"

"He's in her head!" Star gasped.

"We can't be certain of that." Cyborg pointed out. He picked up the book and turned to the page Beast boy directed. "I can't read any of this.." They handed the book to Starfire who although knew many languages could not read the book either.

"What shall we do then?" She asked. "I've never seen a language such as this"

"We go to the one person who knows this book just as much as Raven does." Cyborg answered.

"JINX!" Beast Boy and Star recited in unison.

* * *

 

_(Posted a shorter chapter this week, I hope it was still satisfying and thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love to hear your feedback!)_


	4. Derision

"That was the strangest thing..." Robin inquired whilst looking down at his open palms. She just vanished..He thought.

Although he knew he must continue on in order to find Raven..well the real Raven. He had to fight the urge to turn back around and see if her emotion was still alive. He didn't know to think if she died or just moved on. He didn't think the Raven of intelligence meant he had to literally go through some of them. Now that he thought of it, it kind of made sense to him. The opposite of Sloth could be selflessness, and obviously being the emotion of sloth she would know nothing about being selfless; then realizing it would change her entire nature-her whole being. Then that emotion would become non-existent or would have to regenerate itself. If that was even possible for emotions to reincarnate?

Robin stopped mid-step and closed his eyes, moaning to himself as he felt a massive headache coming on from thinking so much. He racked his hands through his hair once more and breathed softly. This was so much information to absorb at once! And to know that all of this was real; He now felt sympathetic for Raven knowing now all she has to deal with. He was being to understand why she was so quiet and always mediating.

"That's it!" Robin snapped his fingers. He sat down on the rock beneath him and folded his legs placing his hands on the caps of his knees. He straightened his back, closed his eyes, and breathed; Raven he thought. I have to focus on her..

"Raven" He whispered. Raven...

Although his eyes were closed the picture in front of him was so vivid he swore he had opened them. The space and stars stretched out in front of him seemed to warp and fade into an opening. Peering inside he saw an image begin to form; a blinding white room, barren and empty. There was a figure lying on the floor but it was still to blurry to make out. "Come on" He muttered, "Show me Raven!" He commanded.

Suddenly the image shifted to the figure on the ground and what he saw was Raven wrapped in her cloak writhing in pain. Her body jerked and contorted as she screamed and clawed at her arms and chest. Robin struggled to concentrate seeing her like this, the muscles in his arms flexed as he clutched his fists. Seeing her arch her back and yell as she rolled over on her back and the color of her cloak began to bleed it's color.

"No!" She yelled as she saw the sleeves of her garment shed a lighter color. "Raven! I can hear her!" Robin thought. "But can she hear me!?"

"Raven!" Robin yelled and instantly the image began to vanished. "No!" He muttered focusing more on his concentration and breathing, he can't loose sight of her. The vision reappeared and he saw Raven lying completely still. Her dark purple cloak was now a light lavender. She gazed up at the ceiling above her and he saw her lips wavier.

"Robin." She whispered.

Releasing a large gasp Robin severed the connection and stood to his feet. "I have to find her. I'm wasting too much time!" He said as he began to run down the barren path in front of him.

-o-

Raven sat in her minds chamber; a place where she could be truly alone with nothing but her own individual thoughts. All she could do was meditate while imprisoned in here. She had no where else to go, no one on the outside to talk to. The last she remembered she was falling into Beast Boy's arms; so she figured, or more so hoped, her body was in good care. Knowing BB she'll surely wake up with something drawn on her face. But that was the least of her troubles; she had no idea where Robin was. She knew he had fallen into her mind because of the spell. All because she recited it incorrectly.

"Affectum Comeden Veniat Ad Me" She whispered. That was all she had to say, but when Robin barged in she fumbled her words. "Robin Affectum Comeden, Robin Veniat Ad Me".

Such a simple change and yet made such a huge difference, she summoned him here, and if anything happens to him; it'll be her fault. She shouldn't have left Jinx get to her like that. She cringed at the thought and decided not to dwell on her mistakes, although that's all she'd been capable of doing since she stole that stupid book.

She grunted in frustration, "It wasn't worth it.." She whispered. She sat up straight and began to focus on mediating again when all of a sudden she felt the presence of someone else in this barren room with her.

But How? She thought.

Opening her eyes she gasped as she saw her self standing in a yellow cloak and beside her was another dressed in brown. "How did you two get in here?!" She ordered more so than questioned. Sloth did not answer for she was aimlessly biting her nails, so Raven looked to her other emotion for an answer.

"I am sorry Raven." Intelligence answered as they both gathered closer to her. "Wait!" Raven gasped.

They both reached down and touched the center of Raven's chest; as a result they began to phase back into the girl until they were both merged back into their counterparts whole. Raven clutched her chest and moaned as pain surged through her body, she began to fight against the emotions claiming their parts in her body once again. Her spine once again felt aflame as she turned over and withered in pain. "Ahh!" She gasped arching her back. Her emotions were no longer trapped within her chakra's and the reversal of the spell began to take effect.

Outstretching her arm she saw her cloak lightening it's color, "No!" she yelled as her limbs felt numb. She rolled over on her back as the pain subsided and she laid still in her lavender uniform. "Robin" She whispered. This must be his doing, he must be looking for her, and the only way to do that is by going through each chakra.

He was looking for her, like some action romance novel where the hopeless fight until they retrieve their one true. . . "How naive" Raven thought, her logic having been restored, reminding her of this.

Once her emotions were reunited and she becomes whole again, nothing will have changed. She'd still have to hide her overwhelming feelings for Robin; she'd never have the courage to tell him how she felt. Her powers would still be unbalanced-nothing would change. Raven felt her chest tighten a little as she realized this; she closed her eyes and braced herself for what more was to come.

If he was passing through each emotion, she would have much more pain to endure in the near future.

-o-

"OWE!" She yelled as she slammed faces with the eighteen year old boy wonder. "What the hell is your problem?!" She rubbed the side of her face as she stood from the ground. Looking at the culprit who, clearly doesn't know how to run and watch where he was going at the same time, she gasped.

"Robin?" Running up to the Titan's leader she assessed him thoroughly. "hmm..Short, muscular yet lean build, overly gelled spiky hair.. Mask concealing those pretty blue eyes..Yup it's you."

Robin still being at a complete loss and in pain from bumping into her, stood silently confused. "Would you mind being more careful next time." Raven asked before turning and walking away.

"Sorry" he began, "but I'm in a bit of a hurry. And my hair is styled with just the right amount of gel!" Speaking of his hair he reached up to his pointy locks and made sure none of them were tangled or misshapen as she giggled at his defensiveness.

"Hey wait a minute!" He ran after her until she stopped and turned to him.

"You're in a Hurry?!" She laughed, "News flash, there's no where for you to go. Hell, there is no where for me to go!" She shrugged him off and continued to walk along this empty path.

"Right" He commented, keeping up with her pace. "You know of all the colors, Orange is not one I picture Raven wearing."

Raven faked gasped, "Rude! and I'll have you know I LIKE the color orange, much better than your Red,Yellow, and Green. Bird Boy!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Robin laughed, "I'm having a hard time pin-pointing what emotion you are too."

"Emotion? Hmm..I'd be the best side of Raven if you ask me. She'd never be as witty and sarcastic with out me." She smiled a wide cartoony smile and Robin chuckled.

"See! Although making fun of Beast Boy is the greatest for me!" She grabbed Robin and held him in close. "And between you and me, we actually think he's pretty funny, but wouldn't encourage boosting his already huge ego."

"Your secret is safe with me." Robin replied, somehow pleasantly amused by this side of Raven.

"Thanks.." She mumbled. Looking towards the ground she couldn't help but think of the other secrets they kept from Robin; the biggest being their strong affection for him.

"Something on your mind?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" She let out an embarrassed giggle. "No" she lied. "I bet you're not use to seeing Raven like this huh?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Afraid not, but it's not a bad thing..I'm actually starting to warm up to it."

"Really?!" She asked a bit more excited than she should of earning a rather curious look from the Titans' leader.

"Sure, you know..hmm" He stopped. "You think you can keep a secret?"

"haha! Of course! I am the one to blame for Raven's big mouth whenever she has something clever to say, but I can keep a secret."

She waited eagerly for him to continue. "Well..I've always wanted to know Raven more. Out of everyone on the team she's the least I or any of us know about."

"Really?" She whispered widening her big purple eyes. He looked over to her with an earnest look on his face. "Yeah, I've always respected Raven and her privacy but, sometimes I could tell when she was lying and she really needed someone to talk to. There have been times where I've wanted to stop her from closing her door and just let her vent to me. And seeing all of this now; I'm only more intrigued.." He paused and analyzed her doe-eyed expression. "I know it sounds-"

"No! It's very sweet of you Robin. I know she'd like that." Raven replied, gripping onto her orange cloak.

They walked in silence for a few paces until they reached an oval frame that stretched over the path way. "Where does this lead?" Robin asked.

"No where.." She replied, "I walk through it and end up at the beginning." She pointed behind her and Robin understood.

"I have a feeling that won't happen to me if I go through." He voiced. Taking a step forward she captured his arm. "Wait."

He heard the timidness in her voice and turned to her. Grabbing her hand with both of his hands she blinked nervously at their attachment and tried to hide a small blush.

"I..I'm sorry" She stammered, "You're just the only person I've seen or talked to in what seems like ages..."

He pulled her in closer, "I promise I'm going to get you out of here." After a brief silence, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take care short stuff.." She smiled.

Robin smirked and stepped closer to her so that they were now chest to chest. Raven held in her breath as she could practically breathe in his masculine scent. Her eyes lidded as she remembered the last time they dreamt of being this close to Robin. "Last time I checked you were shorter than me."

He placed his hand on his head then leveled it over hers, assessing the inch or two gaps between their heights. Breaking out of her day dream she smirked. "Yeah yeah yeah! Get out of here!" She playfully pushed him away and he waved goodbye.

Stepping through the portal he saw his observation was correct; he was definitaly not in the same place anymore.

"What the Hell?" Robin muttered.

-o-

Cyborg opened the chamber door to her prison cell and his two heroic companions entered before him. They walked as Star floated- to the oval shaped cage keeping Jinx's powers at bay. The neon green bars were specially designed to subdue any superhuman ability and Jinx sat annoyingly unamused by the power they held.

"I knew you'd all come to visit me." She smiled deviously, "Oh but wait! Where's Robin... and Raven?"

The expression held on her face meant that 'innocent' question she asked, was meant to be anything but. Cyborg pulled out the book and Jinx's smile widened.


	5. Joy

"It's true, Robin is trapped inside Raven's mind." Jinx confessed, "What a fucked up place to be.." She snickered quietly, flipping through the pages of the spell book the Titan's stupidly handed over to her.

She thought to herself how strange Fate works for she knew at some point the book would end up in her hands once again. The surprising part was that she didn't think it'd be the Titan's to give it to her, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked. Jinx continued to read the details of the spell before she replied. Her bottom lip poked out just slightly as she translated the ancient text.

"She can't get out.." Jinx replied blandly. The three Titan's all looked at one other with worried looks, if Raven wasn't able to help them, how could they possibly save her and Robin?

"There must be a way to fix this disaster?" Star-fire whined, her voice slightly cracking.

Jinx stretched, ignoring their urgency and fear for their friends, she honestly couldn't care less and if it not be for her being in prison, she wouldn't have agreed to help them.

"Nope, the only way to do anything is from the inside out. The only person with the power to change the spell is Robin." Jinx stood and handed the book back to the three teenagers. As she slipped her hands through the glowing bars she was careful not to touch them.

Beast boy took the book back as the pink haired girl began to laugh, "You'll have to wait for Robin to return on his own. Now enough with the formalities! You guys got what you wanted and now I have what I need!"

"Wait stop!" Cyborg commanded aiming his sonic cannon at Jinx whose eyes began to burn a hot pink flame. "Iam Vides Me Tibi Nunc Turpis!"

"Ahh!" Beast Boy yelled as the book opened to a page that words shined the same phrase Jinx had spoken. He tried closing the book as a strong wind passed through them and spiraled around Jinx who stood inside her confinement laughing manically. In the next moment she vanished as the room was now in chaos from her vanishing spell.

"Awwh Man!" BB whined. "Maybe we shouldn't have let her read this.."

"Let's get out of here before we get in trouble!" Cyborg suggested.

"That is not very honest Cyborg, Robin would like us to own up to our mistakes and-" Suddenly the alarm inside the containment chamber went off as the institution finally realized Jinx was gone.

"EEEeeep!" Star yelled flying away as the others followed.

"Not this time Star! Lets go!" Cy replied as they escaped.

* * *

"Where the Hell am I?" Robin exclaimed puzzled by his now; very colorful surroundings. He walked along a bright yellow path surrounded by a field of freshly bloomed flowers. He noticed a strong odor in the air, like a perfume delight of strawberries and milk. There were birds here too although not the four-eyed crows he was use to seeing. They were blue jays, robins, humming birds; even butterflies fluttered around him. Although this placed surprised him, he was much more comfortable here than other places in Raven's mind, he felt less threatened.

"This seems like a place only Star-fire would dream of" He muttered chuckling to himself as a butterfly fluttered past him.

"Not just Star-fire." He heard a voice chime.

"Really?" He smiled, "Well I know of a girl who would never dream of-Wow..You're so..pink?" Already familiar with this routine of revealing another side of Raven he turned around and yet was still taken back by her appearance.

"Hhaha! Pink is my favorite color!" Raven laughed.

"Everything is so pink." He waved his arm at the surroundings. "I thought I was done with surprises and yet Raven always seems to amaze me. I would never think a place like this existed in her mind."

"Well it does! And it's just perfect!" She cupped her hands close to her chest with glee, "Ohh! I'm so happy to see you Robin!" She grinned grabbing him into a huge embrace.

Robin froze, "You're happy to see me? I can imagine that once I'm out of here, Raven won't be. I'll have to think twice before barging into her room like that again." She pulled away from their hug but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't be silly..We're always happy to see you!" He gave her a snide look as she froze in embarrassment. _We_ are always happy to see you?

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Uhh..I mean, you know, I'm always happy to see all of Raven's friends."

She stepped away from him with a small blush she tried very hard to hide. "Last time BB and Cy were here! I couldn't stop laughing!" She smiled.

"Right, speaking of that. How did they get out?" Robin asked, thinking maybe there was a simpler way to go about this.

"The forbidden door, that's the only way out" she replied.

She took off down the yellow dusty path with her arms outstretched mimicking an airplane. She even vibrated her lips to sound like the airplanes motor as she swayed from side to side. Stopping down the path she called after him. "Hey Short stuff! Are you coming or not?!"

She smiled as he wrinkled his face annoyingly. "I am not short!" He protested. Raven only laughed as he ran to catch up to her. "I'm only kidding Robin." She watched his face carefully to make sure he wasn't genuinely offended.

"When was the last time you had a little fun?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and she bummed his hip with her own smiling devilishly. "Robbie-poo!" She winked.

"Ehh! That was years ago and it still makes me cringe!" Robin shivered then joined in on her laughter.

"It's nice seeing you smile Robin" She said.

"I could say the same. Raven..has a pretty smile." Her face instantly froze as she became self-conscious to the fact that she was smiling so much since he arrived.

She giggled awkwardly. "Be honest ok?" She prompted.

"Sure" Robin shrugged.

"Was Kitten your first REAL date?" She smiled seeing his face turn a bright red. "She was!" She burst into another fit of laughter.

He covered her mouth with his gloved hand as if someone would over hear them. "You're not helping me get over that fact! But that night wasn't all bad. I did end it with Starfire."

The way his voice softened when he spoke the Tamaranian girl's name made Raven's chest heavy. "Oh Starfire..of course..." She muttered.

"What? Is..is something wrong?" Robin asked.

Raven immediately started to walk faster than him, her fists clenched and head low. Jogging up to her speed Robin tried to get a glimpse of her face but it was hidden by her pink hood. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all.." She lifted her head to show him she was not upset and continued walking with him. "I'm glad you arrived here alright." She said, wanting to change the conversation.

"Yeah, Raven's mind is...interesting." He replied.

"No need to be modest! It's freaky! I don't go anywhere else but here!" She shivered.

"I can perfectly understand that," He chuckled.

"You can? How so?" she asked, her eyes bright and curious.

"Raven isn't very happy all the time, At least that's not an emotion she prefers to express."

"Oh, yeah. It does get pretty lonely." She sighed.

"At least you're not Starfire's happiness, she's probably over worked!" He laughed and although Raven wanted to laugh with him, she couldn't. Once again he was bringing up _her_ name and it just left a bad feeling in Raven's chest-like a festering annoyance.

"What do you see in her anyway?" She asked quietly under her breath.

"Starfire?" Robing asked after a brief pause. "Um, I don't know, she's beautiful, strong, brave, she's fun to be around and talk to.." As he continued to describe his relationship with Starfire Raven continued to count the many opposite traits she had from her female friend.

"And I am nothing like her.." Raven whispered. Robin noticed the subtle sadness in her voice and stopped walking. "Hey you were just happy a few moments ago? Can't we get back to that?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" She retorted. Turning away she gave a short laugh, "Funny" She began, "That we ever thought you'd...That we'd ever.." Again she was using the word "we" which meant Raven as a whole. Robin was beginning to realize all her emotions knew something he did not.

"Raven what are you trying to say? Please I want to get to know you better, while I'm here anyway." Lightly touching her arm she pulled away from him in response. "I like Starfire, but I like you too."

"But in the same way.." She added. Robin hesitated to reply, "This isn't something I think about often. I'm more occupied with the Titan's as a whole. We don't have time for-"

"You're right!" She pushed past him and began to fly away. "We _don't_ have time, and we shouldn't have spent so much time on you!"

"Raven Stop!"

Again Raven began to feel that annoyance in her chest burn brighter. It moved through her veins like a virus and soon it grew to be an intense anger. She let herself fall to deep into those fantasies of her and Robin being together and now she had to deal with the defeat.

Running as fast as he could he reached for her cloak and lightly grabbed hold of it. She turned around with a snarl as her cloak began to bleed a blood red.

"Woah!" Robin exclaimed as he staggered backward. The calm and peaceful scenery they'd been walking through caught ablaze and the beautiful flowers and fragrance perished. "Raven!" Robin called.

Raven's face began to warp; her eyes turned red and she grew a second pair above first. Opening her mouth, fangs extended to a sharp point looking as is she were a blood red demon.

"Raven's fury!" Robin finally realized. He turned and ran away without a second thought.

Dark matter shot out from underneath Raven's cloak and captured the teens limbs as he fled. "Ahhh!" he screamed, "Raven! Raven STOP!" He pleaded as she dragged him into the darkness.


	6. The Opposite of Bravery

Robin could hear her move about in the darkness; like a swift gust of wind picking up from beneath her cape. He was completely blind in here; where even was here? There was no source of light, his eyes couldn't even adjust to this darkness. If felt like he was swallowed by it, a since of weightlessness and yet his feet were grounded. He could hear her growl and feel her eyes pierce his skin. His heart was pounding as the very atmosphere of this place made his skin prickle with goosebumps.

His body stood ridged like he was anticipating the moment she would strike him down-he feared the pain he would endure. He hated this since of uneasiness, this since of uncertainty. He was completely helpless against her will. This was a side of Raven he never thought he'd see, and now that he has it would forever burn a place in the back of his mind. Buried in the memories he only prayed to forget.

He dared to speak her name, "Raven?!" He croaked.

"How dare you!" She hissed. She appeared before him and with a sharp wave of her hand the ground beneath him collapsed. Robin screamed as his stomach jumped into his throat. The feeling of falling capturing his voice and leaving him breathless. His body shuttered as he waited for his inevitable landing and yet it never came. He continued to fall and flail as the blackened galaxy around him stretched on and on for an eternity. Then suddenly just as it started he froze, inhaling a wild gasp for air as he was captured by her grasp. She appeared before him again outstretching her hand as he was surrounded by her dark energy; the force that inevitably broke his fall.

"I'm sorry Raven. .for whatever it was I did."

She sighed as if annoyed by his willingness to make amends and dropped him. He landed on a hard flat surface and stood to his feet still shaking and in shock. "Please!"

"Don't!" She spat, "This is all your fault!" She struck him again, sending him flying off his feet, "You should have never convinced us of this!"

He slid to a stop on his stomach and slowly lifted himself up to the bend of his knees. His body was aching although having no signs of bruising just yet. "Convince you of what?" He groaned. He looked over his shoulder to see her pacing back and forth like she was holding her self back from hitting him again. Her fangs bitting into her bottom lip like she was choosing the right words to say.

"You should have left us alone! You made me say the wrong spell! If it wasn't for _you_ I would have never even needed that stupid book!"

Robin paused, "You were willing to steal that book because of me? Why!"

From what Robin had gathered, Raven used a spell that divided her emotions and since they are tied to her powers she didn't want to them to get out of her control. Managing them separately would make that task easier, but what did that have anything to do with him?

"You'll never know that answer now! You ruined us!" Now that Raven knew, compared to Star-fire she had no chance with Robin, her efforts were even more in vain. In this state of Rage she vowed to never open herself up like this to anyone ever again. If she kept her self guarded, she could never get hurt.

"Please! I'm only trying to help!" He yelled. She lifted her arms again and Robin closed his eyes, bracing himself for yet another painful blow.

"Hey four eyes! Leave Robin out of this!" The former Boy Wonder opened his eyes at the sound of that other voice and turned another to see another Raven fly past him towards fury. "If he gets hurt he can't help us get out of here!" She yelled, her palms glowing a greenish hue.

Rage growled, dodging the other's blasts as they flew around Robin in their own private battle. "It's his fault we're in this mess! Let him endure the consequences!" Rage struck the other Raven and aimed her glowing palm at Robin. Her eyes bled with a devilish fury and lips curled in sadistic glint, Robin could hardly see the Raven he knew in her face.

The other shielded Robin as Rage aimed her thundering energy toward him. The blackened shield dispersed the energy around him in an array of colors that licked along the edge of the dome then evaporated into nothingness. Her power looked like flames bleeding from her palms and eyes.

"Enough!" The other yelled, "Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes flashed a stark white and Rage withered in pain from the blast of energy the engulfed her.

The darkness surrounding Robin vanished and Rage absorbed the dark energy within the shadows of her cloak. She fell to her knees in defeat, throwing her hood over her head to conceal her face. Robin watched her for a few moments carefully, she sat there very still, breathing lightly.

Finding his lungs, he gathered his wits and stood to his feet. He never thought seeing the same rock path suspended in the reddened purple universe would bring him such joy. Even the four-eyed crows gave him a since of ease.

Raven's newest emotion stood before Rage with her hands proudly on her hips. "Don't take your anger out on him; we're all stuck here and without him there's no hope for any of us." She ordered.

Rage looked at Robin with a firm glare in her eyes but not a word on her lips and vanished. Once she was gone he truly felt at ease and was able to let his guard down. The more his adrenaline began to wane down, it was replaced with pain that he regrettably had to endure.

Turning around she approached Robin and outstretched her hand. "Sorry about that. She roughed you up pretty good."

"I'll live," Robin half-smiled, he took her hand and shook it. "That was incredible Raven." He spoke, watching her green eyes glisten.

"HA ha wasn't it!" She jumped up on the tips of her toes and flexed her modestly scuplted arms. "That felt amazing! Up top!" She extended her hand for a high five looking as if the adrenaline from the fight was still in high effect.

Awkwardly confused Robin slapped his hand against hers, seemingly amused. Giving Raven a high five was now put on the list of things he never thought he'd do.

"Ahhh! I was beginning to feel a little out of step in here! What a great pick me up!" She began dusting herself off and that gave Robin the opportunity to examine the color of her cloak.

"Dark green..Bravery no doubt?" Robin inquired.

"Yup! There's nothing I won't hesitate to face!" She said rather arrogantly.

"I'm glad about that." Robin replied rubbing his neck. "That was...intense."

She looked at him sympathetically, "Yeah she can be that way at times." She shrugged, watching the rock path in front of them as if deep in thought. "Raven uses a lot of her concentration to keep _that one_ locked up,"

Robin nodded needing no other explanation for that. Raven's rage was downright terrifying, she looked like her father.

"But honestly Raven's not as brave as she leads on." She confessed.

"Really?" Robin added. Raven never really complained about the obstacles she faces so Robin always just assumed she could handle them. He now knew Raven was much more of the, "Suffer in silence type".

They started walking down the rocky road to what Robin guessed the exit for him to continue his mission. He felt as though this was all quickly coming to an end. A part of him was glad this was ending soon but another side of him was a bit disappointed. He was learning so much about Raven, he knew once he left this place she would guard herself again. He thought back to the opportunities he had to bond with her; sharing a cup of tea, having her teach him mediation instead of studying it from a book. He should have used those situations to get closer to Raven, he now realized he should be doing that more often. Raven doesn't have to be alone and deal with this; he glanced around at the galaxy of her inner mind, all by herself.

"Honest" She replied placing her hand on the center of her chest. "It takes a lot for her to face her fears, but when she does she always comes out stronger than before."

"That's what I admire about her." Robin replied in awe. Raven concealed a small blush, if only he knew how much Raven feared admitting her feelings for him. That was one aspect of her she lacked in Bravery.

"Back then, Raven said that I was the one that made her steal that book, what did she mean?"

"Oh! um, I'm not really sure," Raven stammered. "Rage says a lot of things when she's angry. I wouldn't listen to her."

He stopped and grabbed the bend of her arm stopping their walk. "Rae." He began. She loved when he called her by that nickname, it was more personal and weirdly stylized like "BB" and "Cy".

She looked at him with slight hesitation, it was too hard to hide anything from him. Robin knew all to well that just because they are separate emotions doesn't negate the fact that they all share the same mind. "I know you know the reason. I need to know if I am going to help her."

She smirked, "Really Robin, there is no real answer, she's just, I don't know, Raven is complicated and-" At the sight of him watching her so closely, still holding onto her arm she paused. He stepped closer to her with that stern, smoldering look on his face that erased whatever lie she was about to come up with. He stood silently waiting for her to confess and as the seconds ticked on she grew more and more nervous.

_I can't tell him. .I just can't. . ._

For the very first time, Raven's bravery wasn't so brave. This fear of rejection paralyzed her as she studied his dark mysterious eyes. He already told her this, he didn't like her the way he liked Star-fire. Telling him her affection was the reason she needed that spell book would only end in humiliation. He'd be nice of course, but in the end he'd tell her he didn't feel the same. Raven couldn't bare to hear those words, especially not from the first person she ever learned to like, possibly even. . .love.

 _"I-I'm afraid,"_ She whispered, her large doe eye shaking.

"Raven!" Robin saw her being to crumble under his grip. Her knees gave out and she sunk toward the ground clutching her chest. "Rae! Breath!" Robin knelt beside her holding her shoulders as she gasped and panted.

"What's going on?" Robin lifter her chin to his face, she looked frozen in shock, her eyes holding the same terrified expression. "How can I help you!" She just saved his life and now he couldn't do the same! He hated feeling so useless.

"Just go..." She mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you here." He commanded, his mind thinking of serval improvable possibilities to get her to safety, although inevitably he knew she couldn't leave this place physically.

"I-I'll be fine.." She inhaled a large breath, "Follow t-the path till you reach the ever-changing maze...she'll be waiting f-for you."

Bravery dropped her head as her shoulders went slack in his hands. Robin sat beside her for a few minutes, she remained siting there like a stone carved in memory of someone who once was. This was always the part of the routine he hated, having to leave her behind.

He stood, reminding himself that once he leaves this place, Raven will be whole again. The mystery of why all of this began remained just that, secret from him. But somehow as Intelligence had predicted, he'd find out soon enough.

He ran down the winding path onto his next destination.


	7. Timid Love

Robin stopped at the end of the path as Bravery instructed and came to a towering grey wall that opened into several pathways. He examined the maze for a moment and realized there was no top to it. If he could run along the edge above, he wouldn't have to go threw it. He reached for his grappling hook then remembered Raven's mind was never this simple, and everything he did needed to be with caution. He searched around the ground and picked up a small rock, reclining his arm back he tossed it high above him. The rock reached the top of the wall and struck an invisible ceiling. It sparked and crackled, settling the rock aflame before sizzling into dust.

"Perfect," He huffed. Well she said someone would be waiting for him, but he saw no one around. He cupped his hand over his mouth, "RAVEN!" He yelled, growing a tad impatient. Now that he thought on this, there was no concept of time in here. He could have been in her mind for an hour or several days, just that realization alone left him a bit unsettled. Hopefully the team could handle themselves with him.

"Do you really have to yell that loud?" A small voice spoke from behind him. Robin jumped back as Raven appeared before him in a grey cloak that she wore draped over her entire body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He replied, watching her curiously. This Raven looked almost child like in her features. She was so withdrawn from everything, her eyes were slightly puffy like she had been crying.

"This way" Raven replied, starting to walk ahead of him into the maze. "Oh right." Robin spoke, he could already tell what emotion this was and wanted to be careful not to upset her. They walked into the maze and the two large walls closed behind them.

"No turning back now," Robin voiced, suddenly realizing he had to put all of his trust into this new Raven that seemed rather reserved from everything. Robin couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she seemed very fragile and timid, like everything she encounters was too much to handle. Even though this was surprising, he could tell this was an emotion Raven exercised a lot, the snippets of her life he did know about was full of tragedy and sorrow.

"The maze isn't that bad, no one else seems to like it though. I'm usually alone here." She said.

"I can see why." Robin mumbled.

Her large eyes perked up as she realized his distaste this place too, her one safe haven. _"Oh"_ She sniffled, "I'm sorry you have to be in here with me"

"Oh no I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Robin winced, raising his hands honestly.

"It's okay." They continued to walk in silence and Robin wondered how he'd be able to talk to her without upsetting her.

"By the way I'm so sorry for what happened Robin." He looked over at her surprised she spoke first. "Back in your room? It's no big-" suddenly, she began to cry and Robin halted his steps.

"Woah woah Raven, There's no need to cry." He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," She continued sobbing.

"It's okay, its more my fault that it is yours. I shouldn't have gone in your room like that."

"But because I used the book, you're trapped in here and it's all my fault." She looked up at him with large grey puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry I took the book Robin. I felt so helpless."

"I'm starting to understand now why you did it." Robin replied. After all he's seen and dealt with he knew extremely well why she took the book, her emotions were _a lot_ to manage.

"But that doesn't make me a Titan! Titans aren't criminals! I'm no better than Jinx!" Her tears flowed down her face like a steady stream and honestly Robin hated seeing Raven cry.

Just the sight of her large eyes teary eyed like a small helpless animal was enough to make him cringe. "Raven you're just as much a Titan if not more than we are. And if anything, everything here happened for the right reason."

She wiped her tears and looked up at him curiously. Bad things happening for a reason? "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," He smiled, "everything is all right, I'm here to help." He outstretched his hand for hers and she took it shyly.

As they continued walking Robin realized that once she began her apology spree she wasn't going to stop. This side of Raven was very good at putting herself down, even for the smallest of things. As they weaved through the maze, she was able to apologize non stop for several minutes. She even brought of things years ago he had long forgotten.

"Oh and I'm so sorry for not offering you tea...And I spilled it all on the floor! It was so embarrassing!"

"Raven Raven! Please enough! I forgive you!" He replied. She looked away from his tiresome gaze and pointed in front of them. "There's the end." He turned around to see a large structure with a vortex of swirling colors.

"The forbidden door." He smiled. He turned back around to thank her but she was already gone.

He ran towards the vortex eagerly wanting all of this to end and find Raven. When he stepped through the portal he ended up right back on the other side.

"What?! NO!" Robin exclaimed, walking back through the portal he again ended up stepping out on the other side where he started.

"It's not working?! But I don't understand? I met and surpassed all her emotions?" Putting his hand out in front of him he counted all of the Raven's he had encountered.

"Intelligence, Sloth, Sarcasm, Joy, Rage, Bravery, Sadness...what else is left?" He asked himself. _Where would she be?_

Little did he know the eighth and final Raven stood far off behind a large bolder hiding from him.

Her face was a bright red and her heart pounded violently in her chest. Just hearing his voice made her swoon; she clutched her violet cape in despair. _He made it_ she thought. He's finally here with her... _alone._ There had been a few times Raven daydreamed of her and Robin being alone together, just the thought of those fantasies made Passion's cheeks red and knees knock together.

"Pull yourself together!" She scorned, standing up straight. _If I don't do this the others will be angry with me._ She bit into her lip, peaking out from behind her hiding place watching Robin pace back and forth angrily.

 _If you really care about him you'll set him free. He'd probably be better off with Star-fire anyway._ Turning around she stepped out from behind the bolder and at the first sight of Robin's lean frame in skin tight neoprene she whimpered and fled back behind the rock.

"I can't do this!" She yelled in a soft voice. "I can't tell him how I feel, I'll just be rejected or worse, receive his pity." She pouted at the thought. She wasn't Star-fire, she wasn't anything fit for a man like Robin. He deserved someone adventurous and outgoing! Someone playful and attractive...She shook her head, trying to unravel her conflicted thoughts. But there was no where else for her or him to go, _What a nightmare._ They'd be trapped in here forever if she continued to hide from him.

"No" She spoke. "I have to try" She was the reason all of this happened in the first place and she needed to own up to it. She erased her pout and replaced it with a look of determination.

"What do I do now?" Robin asked officially out of ideas.

"Hello Robin" She voiced.

He turned around and took in the sight of her bright violet attire. There was something about the color of her cloak that was almost. . .sensual to him. The girl in front of him looked like Raven, but strangely had an aura entirely different, something alluring about her. Which is a word he never thought to associate with Raven, until now. "Hi..." He voiced, glancing up and down at the Raven who stood timidly in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"What emotion are you?" He asked.

Her face blossomed, "I Uh I'm..uhh" She looked away, too shy to look him in the face and answer such a question.

Robin arched his brow and stepped toward her only to see her immediately step away. Like getting too close to her was a bad idea. "Well I kinda need you to get home, To help Raven."

"I know" She whispered biting her lip again.

Robin was completely puzzled by her, what emotion of Raven's could she possibly be? What is a side of Raven he has yet to see?

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" Robin asked sitting down and she cautiously joined him. Maybe if he talked with her he'll find out who she is. "Why are you here in Raven's last chakra?" He asked.

"You see..I think all of this is truly my fault." She confessed. "I'm here because I'm probably the most difficult to face."

"Huh Really? You must not have seen what Rage did to me." He replied.

"I'm sorry about that!" She replied, realizing her choice of words was taken in a more literal sense. She thought for a moment how to rephrase what she was trying to explain.

"Well, I'm the emotion Raven couldn't control. You see, I'm sort of new to her. I don't think you or your friends have ever seen me before"

Robin titled his head as he studied her and she couldn't help but feel so vulnerable under his gaze. "Yeah, I can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"That's a good thing for now" She smiled again, breathing a sigh of relief. Robin noticed her deep rosy blush and that's when it hit him.

She had been blushing this entire time. She was also too timid to speak to him, but not in the same way sadness was timid.

She was an emotion Raven was not familiar with and that also would explain why she would go to such lengths to distance herself from her them. After all, her emotions controlled her powers; having one out of her control threw everything out of balance. When she broke her tea pot that morning he approached her, Robin could tell she was uneasy.

All of the Raven's knew of this emotion and even they didn't know what to think of her. Rage was angry at herself for letting this emotion flourish and Joy noticed Robin's affection for star-fire was different than his for Raven. Intelligence mentioned he might find out what they were so secretive about in order to finish this mission, and Robin just connected all of the pieces.

The retired Boy-Wonder smiled, he was more flattered than surprised. _This was Raven's big secret?_

"Love" He whispered.

"Huh?" Raven gasped placing her cupped hands over her chest. At the sight of Robin's reddened cheeks and sly smile she realized he found out who she was. She immediately stood up and began to fly away; her heart pounding against her chest like a bird tapped in a cage.

"Raven wait!" Robin yelled capturing her cape in his palm. She hovered there for a moment as his outstretched arm kept her anchored from flying away. Her body temperature seemed to sky rocket and she felt like she would implode. She lowered herself to the ground and silently placed her hood over her head. "You know who I am now, you should be able to go through the forbidden door." She lied.

"It's more complicated than that." Robin replied, knowing very well this was as awkward for her as it is for him. He wasn't very good at spilling out his emotions either. "I knew you were acting strange. The team just wanted me to surpass it but I know you Rae, I know when something is truly bothering you."

He paused, "That first night I came to you, and I told you you could tell me anything. That it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up. And I meant it, please. . .Tell me"

Raven inhaled a large breath and closed her eyes. "I like you Robin...A lot." She finally confessed, the knots in her stomach finally unraveling. "You're the reason I couldn't control myself, I don't blame you but, I wish I would have handled this differently."

She turned around and met his gaze. "I should have just told you, I should have just accepted it and moved on. I don't expect you to love me back, but I want us to continue to have this connection."

She reached up to him and carefully removed his mask. If it was anyone else but Raven he would have stopped them, but she already knew who he was underneath that disguise. Looking into his blue eyes she bit her lip nervously. "I know everything about you Robin, it's only fair that I let you in as well."

Something bout those words warmed him. Raven from the very beginning was a team mate none of them knew very much about. She was this introverted girl that showed up one day with a universe of worries and yet, proved to be a trustworthy ally and eventually their friend. He felt privileged to have finally uncovered this grand mystery of her, that she allowed him to explore it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she squealed gripping tighter onto his mask.

"Robin?" She whispered wide eyed, not fully convinced on what she hoped he was about to do.

"Rae." He smirked. _Rae..._ She smiled inwardly, that nickname never ceasing to make her melt.

He captured her lips in his in a faithful kiss. Raven's heart fluttered uncontrollably and he intertwined her arms around his neck as they continued. _"Robin."_ She moaned as he pulled her flush against his chest. She dropped his mask and wove her right hand into his hair tugging lightly on the jet black strands. She opened her mouth wider as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Their tongues dancing together as they continued to kiss passionately.

Raven laid on the floor in the bare white room silently, all this pain of fusing with her emotions had numbed her. Robin had done it, he actually finished reversing the spell. She was complete and whole again, now dressed in a stark white cape and leotard. She closed her eyes and drifted away, seeming to evaporate into the atmosphere freeing herself of her mind's chamber.

As they separated from their passionate kiss Raven gasped and pushed away from him. Robin was equally as stunned to see it was now Raven, the REAL Raven dressed in all white looking at him like she was downright terrified.

"Raven!" He smiled. "You're safe!" He moved towards her but she stepped away from him again. He could see the collage of different emotions read on her face and was confused as to why she wasn't just as happy the spell was lifted. Raven brushed passed him and flew towards the portal. She felt a wash of embarrassment as the imprint of his lips on hers was still fresh. She finally got what she wanted, and a part of her knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he followed her through the forbidden door.

Raven woke up in a large gasp, earning the attention of the three titans that had watched over her for the past two days.

"RAVEN!" They all beamed happy to see her awake and breathing.

"You're finally awake!"

"Robin reversed the spell?!"

"Where is he? Are you okay?!"

Raven looked at them stunned and overwhelmed that they were all so attentively focused on her. She was lying on her bed and from the looks of it Beast Boy didn't deface her room or appearance like she'd predicted. Her room was clean, the book was closed on her dresser, and everything seemed to be normal again.

"Thank you..for all your help." She began as her eyes watered. "But I'd like to be alone now, If that's okay..." she finished with a dry throat.

"But Raven, Where is Robin?" Star-fire asked helplessly.

"I'm fine" Robin voiced walking into Raven's room causing the purple-haired girl to look away from his gaze.

"Let's give Raven her space, I might need to lie down for a few hours myself." He replied rubbing his neck as he made his way to his room.

The three titan's stared at each other in shock. What happened to the two of them that didn't warrant an explanation?

-o-

That following night Raven was up pacing her room as usual. She couldn't sleep thinking of all that had happened. They kissed and she told him how she felt and he didn't say the same in return.

"What does that mean?" She whispered. Do they just continue on like nothing ever happened? For the most part that's exactly what they did, they both even silently agreed not to tell the other Titan's what had gone on in the past two days of their absence.

She huffed, realizing her worrying was useless. There wasn't even a one percent chance he-There was a sudden knock at her door and she did not hesitate to answer it. Mostly because she knew who it would be and there was a small flame of anger in her chest she wanted to stifle. If they both agreed to be open, Robin wasn't really holding his end of the deal.

As the automatic door slid open she had no time to react to his sudden stride forward. He placed his hands under her chin and kissed her. She stood there for the first couple of seconds, wide-eyed looking at his face pressed against hers. He continued to kiss her until he realized she wasn't kissing him back. Pulling away he examined her shocked face and realized he probably warranted such a reaction.

"You don't have to do that." She voiced secretly enjoying the fact that although he pulled away his hands were still cupping her face.

"Yes, I do." Robin replied moving in to kiss her soft lips again but was stopped by the pad of her index finger against his mouth.

"I don't need your sympathy." She replied turning her back to him. He didn't have to fake his affection to save her ego. "You're not hurting my feelings. . .anymore" She confessed. Turns out his tampering with her chakra's was enough to reverse the spell and telling him she loved him was enough to keep that pesky emotion under control enough to function regularly.

She arched her brow at the sound of his laugh. "It would be hypocritical of me to tell you it's unhealthy to keep things bottled up when I've been doing just that."

Raven's cheeks blossomed again as she turned back around to face him. "You have?" She asked, her voice cracking nervously.

Robin bit his lip, looking at her earnestly, "I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?


End file.
